What If
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: What if we can bring the dead back? We're gods, or in my case, a former god. Just for now. How about it, Hades? Do your favorite nephew a little favor. Tyrant's Tomb fix it fic. Jeyna hints.
1. Fallen Hero

A/N: I've posted these on tumblr but since I haven't posted anything recently on here I thought it would be nice to have this gem collected somewhere. Still actively working all most of my WIP. Especially Forged and Cafe Jupiter. I just have too many hobbies.

**Fallen Hero**

Breathing was hard. Air was always on Jason's side since he was young but now, each breath was a struggle. It felt like glass was lodged in his lungs, cutting with each rise and fall of his chest. The floor pressed against Jason's cheek as it rocked with the water. There was shouting in the distance but the whipping winds muffled everything. He did hear the sharp creak as the wood bend beneath Caligula's step.

"What a brave hero," Jason wheezed as his eyes followed the motion. "You put up quite a fight." Jason coughed, splatting blood in front of him, splashing the side of Caligula's foot. The emperor crouched down and grabbed Jason's hair, forcing the boy to look into his killer's eyes. Cold. Hard. Empty. Caligula looked like a bird of prey, picking at a wounded wolf. "Such a shame I have to kill you." Jason gasped as a sharp stab jabbed through him.

_Fucking villains. Always monologuing._

"Well," a casual calm voice greeted Jason. "You're early." Jason sat up, feeling around his chest and shoulders, looking for wounds. His hand came back clean. IVLIVS sat coolly in his hand as a coin. Soft carpet cushioned his body as he ran his fingers through his hair. In front of him, Hades sat at an oak desk. He played with a pomegranate on his desk, rolling the fruit back and forth. "Welcome. How are you feeling?"

"Did they get away?" Jason demanded, standing up and leaning towards Hades. The god is unfazed by his question. "I didn't die for nothing, right?"

"Heroes…" Hades murmured before meeting Jason's gaze. "Yes, my nephew and your friends are alive. You died for something." The tension released from Jason's shoulders as he slumped into the chair across from Hades, pressing his palms together. They escaped. They're alive. Piper is alive. Thank all the gods.

"Why am I not at the River Styx right now?" Jason asked as he gathered his thoughts.

"I have something to give you." Hades replied cryptically. He slid something towards him. A chocolatey scent tickled Jason's nose. Wisps of steam curled in the air. His hand reached out but Jason paused, uncertain. Gifts from gods always had strings attached. "You're already in my domain, boy. Nowhere else to go. I'm not like my siblings. I don't approve of their games." Jason wrapped his hands around the cup, cradling it like something precious. "I called in a favor. You've treated my children well."

Jason smiled at the comment, thinking about Nico and Hazel. His eyes frowned. He'll miss them. He'll miss everyone. Jason lifted the cup and sipped the rich hot chocolate. He felt like he was floating, falling as memories flickered before his eyes. His fingers curled tighter around the cup.

"_Hey Airhead?" Jason smirked at the nickname that once annoyed him years ago. Funny how annoyance turned to fondness with time and life threatening experiences. He squeezed her hand as he dragged her down the beach. The famous Golden Gate Bridge stood in front of them in its glory as tourists pose for the perfect picture, unaware of the war between the Titans and Gods with children as their pawns. "Are you sure we should be playing tourists?"_

"_Now seems like a good enough time as ever." Jason replied, pulling her close so she would invade his bubble. She looked up at him with big dark eyes as her black hair framed her face. They were out of their camp clothes, looking like two normal teenagers on a date. Jason smoothed a curl out of Reyna's face. Her eyes fluttered closed from the touch. "We might die in a few days."_

_Reyna's eyes shot open and she glared daggers at him. "Mood killer." She murmured, poking his chest. Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist before she stomped off in fury. Reyna curled her hands around the collar of his shirt, keeping him close. "You're not going to die."_

_**You can't promise that**__. Jason wanted to say but bit down the words. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Reyna, bottle it up and burn it into his memory. "Ok," he pressed his forehead against hers. "I won't."_

_###_

_A girl with furious dark eyes glared at him as she limped towards the wall. A loud roar ripped through the air as a monster lunged out of a brush. "Watch out!" Jason shouted. The girl spun around, shoving her curved sword into the creature's chest. Its claws slashed at her back but she kicked it off her blade. It dissolved into ash and she fell to one knee, using her sword to hold herself up._

"_Who approaches?" The Centurion shouted from his high perch._

"_She's hurt, Octavian! We can do the script later." Jason shouted as he ran towards the ladder._

"_Reyna." A tired voice answered. Jason ran up to her, noticing the dark splotch on her shirt grow. Reyna watched him like a wounded animal, tense and wary. She held her sword out, ready to cut him down if he touched her._

"_Please, I just want to help." Jason reassured as he held his empty hands out. "You're safe now. This is Camp Jupiter. I won't let anyone hurt you." He held her gaze as he spoke and Reyna nodded her head right before she collapsed into Jason's arms._

_###_

"_You and Reyna, huh?" Dakota mentioned casually as they walked away from the latest war game. Jason arched his eyebrow as he massaged his shoulder, feeling the latest bruise the girl gave him. Reyna was walking ahead with her Centurion, limping slightly from when he nicked her leg._

"_What do you mean me and Reyna?" Jason murmured back, observing the girl. He should bring her something for that wound later. He kind of cheated. Maybe a brownie from the bakery would help. And a whole lot of jellybeans._

"_You two are together right?" Dakota asked. Jason nearly tripped, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "You clearly have a thing for her."_

"_I…" Jason stumbled, trying to find the words. He looked towards her, feeling something dark curl within when Marcus stepped closer to her. Reyna instinctively pulled away, surprised by the sudden motion. Her eyes flickered towards Jason but he was too far away to help. Marcus wrapped his arm around Reyna's waist, helping her towards the medic tent. Jason's fingers curled in anger. He wanted to rip Marcus' hands off her. Jason shook his head. Reyna isn't his. He shouldn't be feeling like a jealous boyfriend. Jason's steps slowed._

_He wanted to be her boyfriend. He wanted to hold her hand, help her to the medic tents, monopolize all her time. He looked forward to their meetings at the coffee shops, discussing all their Centurion paperwork and troubled cohort members. She could talk about flying horses and Jason would be content. Jason took in a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair at the realization._

"Yeah, _I do have a thing for her."_

_###_

"_Ugh," Reyna strained as she held Jason's arm. The forest rushed underneath his dangling feet as they rode their stolen pegasus away from the chaos. Jason's head spun as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Were you always this heavy?" Reyna said as she pulled him up._

"_Puberty." Jason murmured unable to help with his flight. The fight sapped him of everything. His body felt heavy like lead. "Please don't drop me."_

_Reyna rolled her eyes as she dragged him onto the pegasus' back. Her eyes roamed over his form. She touched his shoulder and he flinched and groaned from the pain. A black and blue bruise formed against his shoulder. Her eyes widen._

"_So," Jason said, pulling her gaze back to his face. "That didn't go as planned." __**I'm fine. I'm here.**_ _Jason reassured mentally as he squeezed her hand. Reyna squeezed back._

"_When does it ever?" She whispered back, pressing her face into his chest._

_###_

"_Hey Reyna," Jason called out as the war meeting drew to a close. Senators and Centurions slowly shuffled out of the room, talking to each other in low tones. Reyna met Jason's gaze with curiosity and caution, a tentative smile against her lips. Jason looked around, checking the corners._

"_What is it, Ja-" Jason stole the words out of her lips as he pressed a quick kiss. She tried to follow him when he pulled away, eyes half closed. Her hand curled around his forearm to keep him for straying too far. Her lips parted, so inviting, as she looked at him. Jason licked his lips, tasting her chapstick._

"_Mmm, never pegged you as a strawberry girl." Jason murmured before turning around. "Good meeting, Praetor."_

"_Not so fast!" Reyna grabbed his arm, pulling them behind a pillar. Jason's body trapped her between the cool stone. His arm rested over her head as their faces were inches away. "You have some unfinished business, Centurion."_

_Jason kissed her temple, cheek, trailing up the curve of her jawline. Reyna's fingers dug into his side, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Are you pulling rank on me?" He murmured, lips grazing her ear._

"_You know you like it." She said back, coaxing a dark chuckle from him._

_###_

"_We need to talk." Jason's hand curled around Reyna's forearm as she tried to push past him. Reyna glared at him but didn't pull away, probably to avoid causing a scene. The senate slowly emptied as Centurions and Senators moved to fulfill their orders. War is approaching and there wasn't time to waste. "You've been avoiding me."_

"_I don't know what you mean, Centurion Grace." Reyna replied coldly, jerking her hand out of his grip._

"_Don't." Jason started, hating this ice queen facade she's putting. "Please, Reyna, don't push me away. Let me in. What did that ghost tell you?" Reyna hugged herself, glaring at the distance like she could run. Jason stepped into her view, holding her gaze. "Please."_

"_I've done things, Jason. Horrible things in my life that I can't be forgiven for. She said," Reyna's words were heavy as she spoke, looking at Jason. "She said I can't be with any demigod."_

"_I'm not just any demigod." Reyna rolled her eyes at the grandiose statement but Jason caught her gaze. "Listen to me, Reyna. I don't care what higher being says about your future. Only you can choose what your path is." He reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Things are so uncertain right now. I don't want us wasting time. I want to spend as much time together, laughing, smiling, living. I might die."_

_Reyna shook her head furiously, squeezing Jason's hand. "No, no. Don't you dare say that." Jason stepped forward, cupping her cheek. Her dark eyes bored into his blue ones. "You're going to live, Jason." He lowered his face, invading her space. Her breath fanned his as he spoke, lips inches from hers._

"_Then give me something to live for, Reyna."_

_###_

_Something heavy pressed against his chest, making each breath just a bit harder. Fingers curled tightly around the front of his shirt like they could hold him here. Another hand clenched his wrist, searching for a pulse. "Not yet." Her soft whispers sound like a pray and order in one breath. "You can't leave me yet." Jason's eyes fluttered open looking at the clear blue sky above. The pressure lightened for his chest and Reyna's tear streaked face looked at him."Jason…"_

"_Did we win?" Jason coughed, coaxing a shaky smile out of Reyna's lips. She nodded her head as fresh tears fell. "Hey, hey," He reached up, trying to wipe the tears away. Reyna held his hand to her cheek, savoring his touch. "I'm here. I'm here." He reassured, thanking the gods above she wasn't hurt badly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

"_Good." Reyna replied back, squeezing his hand like she never wanted to let him go._

###

Jason blinked as the last memory fades. That numbness he felt in the back of his mind disappeared replaced with something far worse. Regret. Dread. Immense sadness. He was content with his death, happy but now… "Why?" Jason murmured, looking at Hades. He's not sure if he's angry at Hades for giving them back.

Hades didn't answer Jason immediately. He lifted the pomegranate in his hand, pondering the underworld fruit. "We make mistakes. Gods aren't perfect. This is my attempt to right a wrong. You deserve to know everything. Dead man without regrets is a little boring."

"Fuck you." Jason swore as he sat down, glaring at the innocent cup. His head spun from the new information. His heart ached, weighed down by what if and could have beens. "So what now? Do I sit in Elysium twiddling my thumbs for eternity?"

"Or we see if other pieces will fall into place." Hades replied, setting the fruit down. "I've done my part. A half-Roman is now full. Let's see if Apollo can fulfill his side of the bargain."


	2. Advice

A/N: So there's another version of this on my tumblr that was very weak imo. That was actually written before Fallen Hero. But then I wrote that and needed to re-vamp this. Added Frank because I love him to bits. Hints of Frank/Reyna (Freyna someone coined). Again, I haven't read any of the books and kind of play with the characters. I know vague ideas on what RR did but fanfic wouldn't be fun unless I try to fix things. Stay safe and healthy everyone!

**Advice**

Apollo sighed as he stepped out to the balcony, letting the sound of the ocean tides and sea gulls wash over him. The evening Greece air was still muggy but manageable compared to the day. In the distance, Apollo could see the ruins where his trials will begin. His body felt heavy from the long hours of running. He frowned hating how weak this body is. _Soon_. He vowed, looking at his mortal hands. The sound of something swinging through air pulled his eyes up.

The beach in front of their room was a figure moving fluidly through stances. A smile tugged at Apollo's lips. Praetor of New Rome is relentless. Reyna moved with a grace like a dancer purely from memory. She spun, raising her sword like she was blocking an attack. Apollo admired her, this young woman that radiates a quiet certain confidence people couldn't help but rely on her. There's a weight on her shoulders, Apollo noticed. Not from her responsibilities. She can handle those. It's something else. Something heavier on her heart.

"Like me..." Apollo whispered into the air.

"Like what?" Apollo turned at the sudden voice. Frank stood there, toweling off his wet hair. The former god couldn't help but let his eyes roam around Frank's sculptured upper body. _Gods, this boy can be a lady killer._ "You're staring, Apollo."

"Sure am." Apollo countered, grinning widely at the blush spread across Frank's cheek. _One day he would be a heartbreaker, just not today._ He turned back, focusing on Reyna's silhouette. "Is she always like this? We traveled for 10 hours straight. I'm ready to curl up and never wake up again." Frank glanced out towards the beach. His expression softened to something like fondness.

"I don't know a Reyna who isn't practicing, working, striding towards something." Frank leaned against the balcony, the wood creaking underneath his weight. He curled his hand closed into a fist. "I wish she could rest one day. Where she doesn't have to work so hard to compensate for what a horrible praetor I am."

"I've seen worse." Apollo said as he turned to lean against the railing. Frank has grown a lot throughout this journey. Frank is deadly accurate with his bow and arrows, wordlessly backing Reyna up in battle. He has a level head, taking things in stride. Reyna and Frank already do the silent praetor glance to each other, seeking reassurance they had each other's back. He will be a fine praetor one day.

"She trusts you. You know what they say about praetors and how much time they spend together." Apollo winked, nudging the boy. A slight blush appeared on Frank's cheeks but he glared at Apollo, the first time the quiet anger was pointed towards him. "What?"

"Everyone says that. It's annoying. I... I respect her, admire her. She's an amazing girl." Frank took a moment. "When I try to get close, when she lets down a wall, Reyna will throw one up even higher. She's keeping me at arms length on purpose. She's missing him, missing him very much." Neither needed to say his name. The scar was still fresh. Apollo kept his face stone, thinking about Hades' words. _The boy is lingering. I can keep him here for a week. But something great needs to be given for a second chance. What are you going to do, nephew?_

"What will you do once you get your power back?" Frank's words cut through his thoughts. _Does Frank know?_ Apollo wondered as he tapped his fingers against the wood. If not, he has very strong intuition. Silly answers stuck in the back of Apollo's throat but he hesitated. Frank didn't deserve a sarcastic answer.

"I…I don't know." Apollo answered honestly. "Not a very godly answer, huh?"

"It's fine, Apollo. You're not a god anymore." Frank reassured as he squeezed Apollo's shoulder. "Get some rest. I'll grab Reyna."

Apollo didn't move from his spot as the door closed behind Frank. The light of the hotel room turned off plunging him into darkness. The moon hung above, bathing the beach in a soft light. Apollo sighed and sank down into a seated position. He leaned against the railing, flexing his hand. How many days had passed since they left New Rome? How many were left? Will they make it? _Will you bring him back?_ A voice, Rachel, Piper, Apollo couldn't place it, whispered in the back of his mind.

"I could have taken off your head, Frank." Apollo turned at Reyna's sharp tone.

"It's only a scratch. I'm more impressed by your self control." Frank said as he pressed his hand against a small slash on his shoulder. Thanks to Apollo's sharp eyes, he could make out the frown and furrow brows on the girl. She stepped closer, pressing her hand against the wound. "I'll live."

"You will." Reyna whispered. Frank placed his hand over hers and she didn't pull away.

"Reyna…"

"Frank, you shouldn't get close to me. You're just going to end up hurt." Reyna cut him off, her tone shifting. She wasn't talking about his wounds. Apollo knew he was intruding on a private moment but he couldn't pull himself away. Once a nosy god, always a nosy god even as a mortal.

"A little too late, Praetor." Frank whispered back, running his fingers against her bare skin. "Let me in, Reyna. Let me shoulder some of your burden. I'm a praetor too. You're not alone. You're hurting. Anyone can see it. You helped me when Hazel and I broke up. Let me help you."

"You can't heal me." Apollo blinked at her bluntness, turning around completely. Reyna stepped away, fists clenched by her side. "A demigod can't heal me. Venus told me that when I was fifteen during the first war." She took a breath like reliving those memories still hurt, digging into her stomach like a dagger. "She screwed with my head. I tried to put her words behind me, live my life. There was a goddamn war going on. I didn't know if I would live to see the next day."

Reyna wrapped her arms around herself. "Jason didn't give up. He took her words like a challenge. I tried to keep him away but he's stubborn and driven and kind, so kind. I didn't try too hard. We were happy. I was so happy but then Jason…" Her words trailed off, not needing to finish her words. Everyone knew their story, what could have been, what wasn't.

Frank stepped forward to stand beside her, not touching. They both looked out at the ocean. "Jason," Frank said, "Jason really messed you up." Reyna half-laughed at his bluntness, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, he did."

###

She was there again in the morning, standing on the shores of the beach looking out into the horizon. Apollo rose with the sun regardless of his mortal status. Yet Reyna still beat him somehow. The wind swept her loose strands, free of her signature braid. Apollo ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped towards her.

"You're waiting for him." Reyna didn't turn at his voice. She knew he was there already. Apollo tucked his hands into his shorts pockets, waiting for her to react. Reyna took a breath and turned, sweeping her hand behind her hand. A sad smile twisted her attractive face. Dark eyes are not as bright. His heart ached for her. She doesn't deserve this.

"That obvious, Apollo?" Reyna replied, clenching the end of her t-shirt. In the distance, the ruins stood, the place for his final trial. Tourists walked in droves like cattle, snapping pictures, posing with the rubble, not knowing the significance. Apollo focused on Reyna, pushing the dread out of his body. "We burned his shroud. We spread his ashes. Death's door is closed. He can't come back."

_There's a way_, Apollo thought but swallowed the words back. He couldn't give her hope. So much has hurt her. He won't. _Fuck you Venus. Fuck you and your grudges._ "A demigod can't heal me. Venus said that to you." Reyna blinked surprised by his words before her gaze turned sharp.

"You heard. Of course you did." Reyna sneered, crossing her arms. "If you say you're not a demigod I'm going to hit you." Apollo laughed, taking a step towards her.

"Semantics, my dear." He said, relishing as a flicker of the girl he knew returned. Reyna straightened up, shoulders back but relaxed. Her hand rested on her dagger, not threatening but ready, always prepared.

"Healing your heart and loving you are two very different things. They can overlap but they don't need to. Who said you're broken? Who said you need to be fixed? Some godly being? What do we know, Reyna?" Apollo stood in front of her, hands on his waist. "We're stupid. I'm proof." Reyna shook her head, lifting her hand to hide her smile. Gods, when she smiles, it feels like the world just stops. He wanted to reach out and bottle that smile up for himself. "Love, love starts as a feeling but in the end, it's a choice."

She looked at him, the smile fading. "A choice." She murmured before looking up with anger in her dark eyes. "Then why am I choosing him over and over again?" She shook her head, gathering her hair into a ponytail. "We made a promise, you know? We were gonna visit Diocletian's Palace. One day without the weight of the world on our shoulders. One day just two people in a sea of tourists." Reyna smoothed her hair, touching her neckline. A silver chain poked out of her shirt as she looped her finger around it, pulling the necklace free.

It was a silver airplane, simple, cute and tasteful. _Why a plane?_ Apollo wondered. For travel? For freedom? For a future they would have shared once upon a time? "Be honest, Apollo." Reyna asked. She unlatched the necklace, closing her hand around the plane. "Should I move on?" She pulled her arm back like she was gonna throw the necklace.

"Wait," Apollo lunged forward, wrapping his hands around her closed fist. This is the closest he's been to Reyna. There are golden flecks in her dark eyes. "Don't act rash." He said, taking in her sadness. He thought of his past lovers. Daphne with her soft eyes and stubborn heart. Hyacinthus with his handsome smile and lovely laugh. Has he moved on? Yes? No. Gods, not at all.

"It hurts, Reyna. I know but lean into that feeling." Apollo said, pressing his forehead against hers. Her eyes closed and the tight grip on the necklace loosened. Apollo took the silver chain, wrapping it around her neck. "Live your life, my dear. Save the world. Make me a god again. But never regret anything. Even loving him."


	3. Bring Him Back

A/N: I love my Apollo. I love this piece.

**Bring Him Back**

Apollo panted as he leaned against his sword's hilt, feeling it sink into the stomach of Caligula. The former Roman emperor sagged forward, bloodied and armless. His mouth closed to Apollo's left ear. "Using demigods to do your dirty work. How godly of you." Caligula spat out. Apollo grit his teeth and leaned in harder, digging his sword deeper. The dying man coughed, flecks of blood splattering Apollo's face.

"Stay dead this time." Apollo grunted, kicking the corpse off his sword. Caligula fell in a dead thud. The light from his dark cruel eyes dimmed. It felt like a weight lifted from Apollo's shoulders as he leaned back, using his sword to hold himself up. He looked towards his allies. Frank crouched in his large wolf form with Caligula's bloody right arm in his mouth. Blood matted his silver fur giving him a fierce look but his large brown eyes softened. The wolf trotted over to Reyna.

Reyna pushed herself up from the floor. Her bare legs covered with ash, dirt and dry blood. The left sleeve of her shirt tore right off, revealing lean arms. Her signature braid came undo, slowly unraveling. Frank bumped his wolf head against her face tenderly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his furry neck, fingers digging into his warmth. Apollo's eyes softened at his friends who grew to be his family on this quest. He took a step towards them.

"So, " Apollo started, dragging his sword against the stone floor. "Who's gonna clean up this me-" The world shifted, twisted and transformed in front of Apollo's eyes. The dark throne room wrapped into a well-lit open space with tall marble columns of Greek influence. The bodies swept away, replaced by small tables with fresh fruit and wine. Apollo's fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword. _I know this room._

"My, my, my. Do my eyes deceive me?" A syrupy sweet voice greeted as they stepped out from behind a wide pillar. A slender finger ran across the cool stone. Aphrodite chose blonde curls to frame her alluring face. Plump lips curled up in a smile that looked beautiful but felt cold. "Didn't expect to see you so soon, Apollo. You look well."

He was about to respond when other gods and goddesses started to materialize into the Hall of Gods. Ares kicked in, huffing as he straightened his leather jacket and dark sunglasses. Artemis strolled, head held high with branches and leaves weaved into her dark hair. Hades appeared silently, uninterested as he sat in a seat at the edge of the group. Curious gazes took in Apollo's mortal form and his demigod companions. His skin crawled from their burning gazes, sensing the judgement. His eyes narrowed at the god who stood above the rest, approaching the one who took his powers.

Zeus looked uninterested as he focused on adjusting the cuff of his suit jacket. His dark hair brushed back with a tasteful amount of silver hair threaded in. The sword dragged against the marble intentionally piercing the room with a sharp scraping sound. "You'll leave a mark." Zeus commented, finally looking up.

_As I should._ Apollo thought angrily but didn't voice. These trials taught him over and over again how weak his mortal body is. But now standing in front of Zeus, it was clear. The god radiated power, unaffected by the events in the mortal world.

_We're pieces on a board. Moved by your invisible hands._ Reyna's voice echoed in Apollo's mind, recalling when they first met that sad and tragic day. She stood in the dark Principa, looking out to the hills. A clear and visible plume of smoke cutting through the blue sky. New Rome was quiet, mourning for their lost son. The day was too nice for a funeral. She cradled a knight in her fingertips, rotating the piece somberly. _You gods are unfazed when we fall. No reactions when we don't get up. What an existence._ She set the piece on its side.

_What did I say to you then, Reyna?_ Apollo pondered as he met Zeus' gaze. _Am I like him?_

"Give me what I'm due, Zeus." Apollo demanded, forcing his voice not to quiver.

"One wish." Zeus answered, gaze narrowing. Apollo clenched his teeth. Zeus is going to make him beg, ask graciously for his prize. _Make me a god. Give me my power back. Make me strong. Make me whole again._

Apollo took a breath, about to say those words but hesitated. The air tasted sweet in his mortal lungs. His heart thumped rapidly against his sore ribs. His body, battered, bleeding and bruised, but alive. He's alive. Not trapped in this endless cycle of immortality. _What do I want?_ Apollo thought, turning away from his father to look at his ragtag group.

Frank transformed back, leaning heavily against Reyna. Maintaining a form for so long must have sapped him of his strength. Blood coated his mouth but he was too tired to wipe it clean. His eyes closed, head resting on Reyna's shoulders.

Reyna, on the other hand, stood alert, tense waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her arm wrapped around Frank's waist, ready to drag her taller heavier friend out if she needed too. She met Apollo's gaze. He expected judgement, resentment or anger in her dark eyes but instead, he saw sadness and understanding.

_Reyna is your crux, Apollo._ Aphrodite's warning whispered into his ear. _She will strip you of your powers. Leave you bare and weak._ Those words haunted him. Her name hung over his head like a guillotine threatening to chop it off. But after enduring so many trials with her and Frank, the threat fell short. _Reyna may be my weakness but I'm giving them up on my terms._

Apollo turned back to his father, straightening up to his full height. Cold judgemental blue eyes stared down at him, waiting. The same blue eyes Jason inherited from him. Those eyes were warm on the demigod boy, the boy who would do anything for his friends.

"Bring him back." Apollo said, watching Zeus closely. Zeus' eyes crinkled in confusion. Was Jason just a footnote in this being's long life? Anger bubbled in Apollo's chest. "Bring back Jason Grace." He shouted, the words rippling through the room. A bewildering silence fell over the crowd, processing Apollo's words before soft rapid whispering followed.

"Is Apollo giving up his powers?"

"He's going to stay mortal?"

"The boy is dead. He can't. Can he?"

"Well this got interesting."

"I know you can." Apollo added, pushing himself up with his sword. Zeus sighed, turning his head looking towards Hades. The god of the underworld lifted an eyebrow but made no move to speak. Zeus' lips curled downwards.

"You know what you're giving up, Apollo. You will stay a mortal to bring a boy back." Apollo's rage flared at the coldness of Zeus' words. His fingers tightened around his sword. Oh how he wanted to swing it at Zeus' head, god or not. His arms sat limped by his sides. Apollo couldn't move. He's physically drained. He's amazed he hasn't collapsed yet.

"He's your son, Zeus." The words started as a whisper before gradually gaining volume. "He shouldn't be dead. A hero in one prophecy, a sacrifice in another? Are we so cruel? This is how gods treat their heroes, no, our children? Our flesh and blood? I don't want to be a god."

Apollo looked at Frank and Reyna who stood there with wide open eyes. He smiled genuinely. He wouldn't mind spending one good life with them. "I lived so long enough, so many lifetimes it feels meaningless. Give us Jason back. Return him home. That's my wish, old man."


	4. Beginnings

A/N: I was originally planning for just an ending but this angst idea settled in my mind instead. I haven't wrote Reyna's reactions and thoughts to Jason's death. Sorry for not writing during quarantine. Times are rough but we'll get through it. Enjoy!

Beginnings

Something was off about the day, an unrest presence in the back of Reyna's mind before she went to bed. Her alarm didn't go off as she gradually awakened to Aurum and Argentum clawing at her door. She blinked away the sleepiness, staring at the red numbers of her digital clock.

**8:39AM**

"Fuck." Reyna swore as she swept her legs off, scrambling to change in the dimly lit room. Her hand waved wildly as she shifted through the notes she needed for the early Senate meeting. Her elbow hit a photo frame sending it tumbling down, shattering the glass. She flinched at the sharp sound and frowned at the mess.

"Ouch." Reyna glared at the fresh cut the glass left on her finger. Flipping the image over, the moment in time squeezed at Reyna's heart. It was Jason and Reyna in their official Praetor outfit with olive laurels in their hair and pride in their young faces. Behind the serious image, tucked away, was a photo booth strip from their first day off, a date. Silly faces, warm tender looks, the cusp of something more.

Reyna pressed her lips together before turning away, grabbing her keys and sweeping her long hair out of her face. She had work to do.

###

"I can feel you staring, Zhang." Reyna murmured as they walked through the halls of the Senate towards their office. Other New Rome officials passed by, nodding to the young leaders. Reyna could feel the weight of their stares, noticing how Reyna was without her signature braid, her clothes a little messier than usual. But Frank's gaze was the heaviness. He will notice things.

"You're off your game today." Frank mentioned as he opened the door for her, such a casual effortless gesture. Reyna set her papers down and gave him her trademark wolf glare. Frank didn't wilt underneath it unlike a few months ago. He crossed his arms and smiled kindly, patiently. She's proud of the boy, glad for the obvious growth in her praetor partner. It's hard to believe the boy was dumped three weeks ago. "What's wrong, Reyna?"

"Jason sent a cryptic note a few days ago." Reyna confessed, sinking into her seat. She pulled it out and handed it to the boy. It was a nondescript piece of lined notebook paper torn out of a spiral notebook. But Reyna recognized Jason's messy handwriting from anywhere. **Off being a hero. See you soon. **Frank frowned at the words. "Thought he retired from being a hero."

"That's an option?" Frank joked as he looked over the paper. "Where can I sign up?" They shared a private smile, knowing their job was rarely done especially as Praetors. He sat at his desk, reaching down to pet Aurum. "I'm sure Jason is fine. He's one of the Big Three kids."

"They're not invincible, Frank. Remember, we're still half-mortal." Reyna reminded, feeling that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Frank opened his mouth to reply but a heavy knock cut through the room. The two traded curious glances. "Come in," Reyna ordered, standing up. It creaked open revealing Hazel with a somber expression on her young face. "Hazel?"

Frank looked down, avoiding his ex-girlfriend's form but Hazel didn't spare him a glance, her amber eyes focused on Reyna. "There's someone here to see you, both of you. He's by the entrance with…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed. Hazel's hands balled up like the thought physically hurt her somehow. Reyna stepped forward, placing her hands on Hazel's shoulders and squeezed gently, pulling her back to now.

"Thank you Hazel." Reyna whispered as Frank moved ahead with the dogs. Reyna took one step before Hazel wrapped her arms around her waist suddenly.

"I'm sorry," her voice muffled as she pressed her face against Reyna's side. "I'm so sorry." Dread pooled in Reyna's stomach as she gently peeled Hazel's arms off. _I've fought in wars. I've faced Titans. _Reyna reminded herself as she walked through the open windy streets. The sun sat high, beating down hotly as they approached the boundaries. A small crowd gathered around a beat up black car with smoke floating from the engine.

Two ragged figures stood beside Lavinia Asimov with grim expressions on their weary faces. A young man with curly dark hair looked up, immediately locking eyes with Reyna. Her throat tightened as she noticed the deep blue of his eyes just like Jason's. He stepped towards her with a bundle of papers. She knew that folder, seen it on her kitchen table for many nights when he needed to stay late.

"Those are Jason's…" Reyna whispered, reaching out for the bundle but pulled back. She thought of Hazel's whispered apology, of the bad feeling looming of her, of the broken picture frame in her room. "Who are you?" Words icy and cold.

"My mortal name is Lester but I prefer Apollo. I'm sorry, Praetor Reyna, Jason… Jason Grace died protecting us."

###

Reyna didn't cry at the funeral. She didn't cry when they lit the pyre, one last send off for their golden son. Reyna isn't sure how she felt as she sat in the dark Principia alone with her swirling thoughts and feelings. The city sat quiet, a suffocating silence as they mourned for one of their greatest heroes. Reyna closed her eyes, not even remembering her speech to the city, words so practiced for so many deaths. Apollo performed the last rites, she didn't hear the words disappearing into the shadows. She could've stand there anymore being a public figure. She wanted to just be Reyna.

"Gods, you're so stupid, Jason." Reyna whispered, looking at the Principia. So many Praetors fluttered in and out of this room but the ones with Jason were the clearest despite being one for only a month.

Her hand brushed over the hard wood of the desk, the same desk they stood in front when accepting their first quests together, young naive and thirsty to prove themselves. She looked at the wall size map of New Rome, remembering looking up at it with Jason as they waited for Felix or Audrey. _One day we'll lead this place. _Jason told her back then with his cheeky smile. Reyna shook her head. "There was no we, Jason. It's just me."

A light knock interrupted Reyna's thoughts. The door creaked open as a sliver of light pierced the room. Apollo stood there awkwardly in his mortal form unlike his golden godly form. "There's a quest."

Reyna clenched her teeth, taking a step towards him. "Of course there's a quest. There's always a quest." She sneered. Gods, Reyna wanted to hit something. She wanted to lash out, flipp the papers off her desk and say screw it, screw the gods and let them fix their own messes. "I'm…" Reyna noticed the chessboard in the corner, tucked away. Her anger softened as the truth she knew all her life resurfaced.

If not her, which poor demigod would the gods choose. Which fool would they use for their bidding? Which Jason would they pluck out of their normal life and thrust them into this horrible cycle. Reyna sighed. _Not another one. No one else. _

"You treat us like pieces on a board, moving us with your invisible hands." Reyna whispered, needing someone to hear her words. She picked up the white knight, Jason's piece. People always likened Jason to one, so brace, so strong, so ready to do what's right. _Off being a hero. Look at where that got you. _"You gods are unfazed when we fall. No reaction when we don't get up." Reyna locked eyes with Apollo, needing him to hear her words, her meaning. "What an existence."

"I…" Apollo tried.

"Don't. I don't need your apology. Gods will keep doing this. It's a vicious cycle." Reyna set the piece down and squared her shoulders, ready to take her place. "Tell me about the quest."


End file.
